How To Train Your Dragon: The Lost Twin
by bubblesta4300
Summary: Valka tells Hiccup about his twin sister, Zarina. Hiccup goes on a quest to find her, to see if she's still alive. Will Hiccup find Zarina or will his search be in vain?
1. Valka's Secret

_**Please leave a review and don't forget to favourite! :3**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters within it. All credit goes to DreamWorks. Any characters I have added are a work of fiction and any relation to any person living or dead is completely coincidental._**

**The Lost Twin: Valka's Secret**

Hiccup looked down at his log book, and frowned. He was studying Stormcutters as he never saw them before. His mother, Valka, had a Stormcutter dragon so he took this chance to learn about them. Sighing, he closed his book, deciding to do it tomorrow. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Toothless, his powerful Night Fury, was sound asleep. Hiccup smiled. Toothless was the first dragon he had bonded with, and since then has been his best friend. Hiccup ruffled his own brown, shaggy hair which he hadn't combed for two days. Hiccup then hastily staggered towards his bed and slumped off to sleep.

**_How should I tell him? Does he already know? Has Stoick already told him? He must know; he is twenty years of age. *sigh* I'll just have to ask him. Here goes nothing, Valka!_** Valka smoothed her hair and cleared her throat. She was going to ask to see if Stoick, her love who had tragically been killed, has told her son the truth. The agonising truth but it was still _the truth._ "Good morning, Hiccup! How are you this fine day?" Valka asked casually. "Err, fine actually! Listen, mum, I need to ask you about Cloud Jumper! He _is_ your dragon after all and you _do_ seem to know all about him. _And_ he's a Stormcutter!" Hiccup babbled. He could get extremely caught up in something when he puts his heart and soul into it."Yes, yes all right." said a disappointed looking Valka. She had thought Hiccup was going to ask about _her. _Who is **_"her"? _**Well, this mysterious person that Valka is talking about is in fact, Hiccups sister. Yes, Hiccup has a sister; a _twin_ sister.

**20 Years Ago**

"What a lovely picnic! _Stoick!_ Be _careful!_ They're not fully fledged Vikings yet, you know!" yelped a bemused, but worried, young Valka. She had laid out a picnic for her husband and her children; Hiccup and Zarina. Stoick was throwing the kids up into the air before catching them again. _Talk about a crazy trust exercise! _A few minutes later, once they settled down to eat, there was a roar. **_A Changewing attack! _**In fear, Valka hastily grabbed Hiccup but left Zarina in a bush with a few books she brought to read. "STOICK! FALL BACK!" Valka sob-screamed. She thought he had Zarina, but she was wrong. Stoick ran with Valka and Hiccup but Zarina, sleeping soundly was left in that bush.

**_Alone._**

**_On Changewing Island._**

Valka woke up. Scared. Sweating. Tear trickling down her face. It was just a flashback, but was also a nightmare. A haunting. A haunting flashback she had as a nightmare.

**More of this coming up! I hope you guys like it! Any suggestions or improvements please do let me know! :)**


	2. The Whole Truth

**_Please leave a review and don't forget to favourite! :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters within it. All credit goes to DreamWorks. Any characters I have added are a work of fiction and any relation to any person living or dead is completely coincidental._**

**The Lost Twin: The Whole Truth**

Valka hadn't slept all night after that nightmare. She didn't want to. She had still been wondering what life would have been like if Zarina was rescued, if she had been with Hiccup all her life. She sighed and finished off her note to Hiccup explaining where she is going. She was going to fly around Berk with Cloud Jumper, because she had no reason to stay home now.

Hiccup woke up hours later, snoring loudly. He had been so enthralled about studying Stormcutters; he fell asleep while writing about them. He realised that he fell asleep on his desk, ink all over his cheek. "What's the time?" Yawned Hiccup to Toothless who wasn't really listening. Toothless was stretching, hoping that he was going to earn a morning flight after breakfast. He was, until Hiccup found his mother's note on the table downstairs.

**_'_****_Dear Hiccup, I have gone on a flight with Stormcutter. Don't worry, I'm fine. I need some time alone for now. I made you some breakfast, check the larder.'_**

"Well, bud, it looks like it's just you and me for breakfast!" Hiccup said, disappointedly. He was hoping he would get a chance to talk to his mother. He hadn't known her for 19-20 odd years after all. But this time, instead of usually accepting his mother's absence at breakfast, he wondered _why_ she wasn't at breakfast most days… Was she ill? Or maybe she just needed fresh air? But she would surely tell Hiccup, her own son, about that? It was definitely because of something else, _but what?_

Hiccup was _not_ going to let this go without investigating. He called his best friends at the Dragon Academy ready to investigate. "_Sooo_… What's the plan again?" Astrid, Hiccup's future wife, asked. Hiccup had formulated a complicated plan to find out what Valka is trying to hide. "Couldn't you just _ask_ her?" Fishlegs suggested timidly. The rest of them murmured agreeably. "Yeah, even I could do that! And Ruffnut and Tuffnut!" Snotlout sneered. Hiccup ignored him. "Alright, _fine!_ But I'm gonna need some back up and do my plan in case it _doesn't work_." Hiccup huffed. Astrid rolled her eyes, but smiled. She loved Hiccup for it.

Hope you guys like it! Please, please don't be afraid for suggestions because I'm happy to improve/add anything you guys would like ;) As long as I can fit it in the actual storyline I have :P


	3. Hiccup Finds Out

**_Please leave a review and don't forget to favourite! :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters within it. All credit goes to DreamWorks. Any characters I have added are a work of fiction and any relation to any person living or dead is completely coincidental._**

**The Lost Twin: Hiccup Finds Out**

Hiccup took a deep breath and walked towards his house, his mother had returned from her morning flight; Cloud Jumper was resting outside. "Here goes nothing, bud," he said, ignoring his friends peering curiously from behind a wheelbarrow.

"You're back…" Hiccup gestured awkwardly at Valka, who was sitting near the fire reading a book about Timberjacks. "Listen…" They both said at the exact same time.

"Oh sorry," they said together at the same time _again._

Silence. Then…

"I need to talk to you about something!" They both said, _yet again_, at the _same time._

"You go first." Breathed Valka. Was her son finally going to ask about Zarina?

"I need to ask you about… What is bothering you?" Hiccup finally said after a long while of awkward silence. Valka burst into tears, which then gave Hiccup the sign to invite his friends in. He had literally _no_ idea how upset his mother was!

"What's the matter?" asked Astrid soothingly. Hiccup was still asking himself mentally why he couldn't see his mother was upset. How could he? _His own mother_? Valka finally calmed down, but in a down cast voice, she explained to the whole room about what happened 20 years ago… When Zarina was left on Changewing Island… The only thing that followed that was **_silence. _**"I had a sister _all this time?_ _A-and dad never told me!" _Said Hiccup, his voice was trembling with anger_. _How could he? For 20 years, and Stoick, his own father, had never told him!?

"You mean h-he _never told you_?" Valka said, shocked. Hiccup shook his head. "Now that I think of it I can't believe it either!" said Hiccup, who was still shaking his head. Then all of a sudden, he stood up. "Where are you going?" Shouted Astrid after him (he was already outside). She was quite taken aback about Hiccup having a _sister! _"I," said Hiccup, "am going to find Zarina Horrendous Haddock, even if it is the last thing I do!" "If you're going, we're going too!" shouted Astrid bravely. "Besides, I always wanted to have another _sane_ girl around!" She smirked which left Ruffnut confused as she mouthed to Tuffnut, _'What about me?'_

**_And so The Adventure Begins :D_**


	4. Stormy Skies

**_Please leave a review and don't forget to favourite! :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters within it. All credit goes to DreamWorks. Any characters I have added are a work of fiction and any relation to any person living or dead is completely coincidental._**

**The Lost Twin: Stormy Skies**

Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and Ruff and Tuff had already set course for Changewing Island. It was quite difficult to get there because they had only heard rumours of the place; they never _actually_ been there before. It was a quiet flight, and everyone thought that they would get there smoothly. Everyone, that is, _except Fishlegs. _

"Um, guys? I was thinking, maybe we should, you know, go back to Berk because well, I-I think there's a storm coming!" stammered a nervous Fishlegs.

"What makes you think that?" snorted Snotlout, who always thought that Fishlegs suggestions were sometimes stupid.

"I go with my gut and my gut says _there's going to be a storm!" _argued Fishlegs.

"Are you sure that's not your breakfast?" laughed Ruffnut.

Suddenly, **CRACK!**

**BOOM! **

The sky went grey and black and lighting seemed to come out of nowhere. Then Hiccup saw it. _A Skrill!_ Then, as quick as thunder, Hiccup was falling out from the sky…

He could hear Astrid screaming his name and Toothless' helpless roaring…

**Darkness.**

That was all he could see for a while. Then he saw Toothless looking down at him hopefully. They were alive! Hiccup jerked up and the first thing he could notice was he was on an unfamiliar island. "Quick, bud! Over here!" He whispered. He took Toothless inside a small cave, _just for now_, he thought. He then spotted Toothless' tail. "Aw, man!" moaned Hiccup. His artificial tail had been struck by lightning and was almost burnt to a crisp. "Looks like we can't fly home" murmured Hiccup as his mind wandered towards Astrid. _Astrid!_

Had she, or the others, survived the Skrill Attack?


	5. No Return

**_Sorry I didn't post for a long time. My laptop broke :( but it's fixed again now! Please leave a review and don't forget to favourite! :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters within it. All credit goes to DreamWorks. Any characters I have added are a work of fiction and any relation to any person living or dead is completely coincidental._**

**The Lost Twin: No Return**

"C'mon, Toothless, we need to find the others before we can start looking for Zarina!" Hiccup insisted. He was so busy worrying about the others, he forgot to tell them one last thing Valka gave as a piece of advice:

'Zarina has a Night Fury shaped birthmark on her forearm, just like you.'

Hiccup _did _have a very distinctive Night Fury shape on his arm, one of the reasons Stoick knew, when Hiccup was little, he would never be a dragon killer.

Suddenly, out of the blue, Hiccup saw a shield he recognised._ Astrid's shield_. Then, he saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut's sacthel full of practicle jokes. He also saw Fishleg's copy of _The Book of Dragons _and Snotlout's axe. He soon realised that the trees all around him were either singed after an intense moment of burning or reduced to splinters. "It looks like a lot of dragons crashed here at once!" Hiccup said excitedly. "They must've fell _here!" _

He soon saw his friends and dragons, some unconcious and some awake, trying to figure out what happened. "Astrid!" yelled Hiccup. "H-Hiccup!? Your alive!" yelled Astrid back before they hugged. "Now lets get out of here after we find Zarina!" Hiccup smiled.

"Hiccup... we can't!" Astrid said sorrowfully.

"Why not?"

"Well, the Skrill's attack seemed to parilyse some of the dragons' wings." Explained Fishlegs as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hiccup soon realised that now there was going to be no way to return to Berk..."And Stormfly's wing, it's broken..."

whispered a heart broken Astrid, tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Astrid." comforted Hiccup. "I'm sure I have some bandages somewhere in what's _left_ of my satchel..."

Evening came as the group all lay exactly where_ most _of them crash landed.

"What's that noise?"

hissed Snotlout nervously. Come to think of it, Hiccup actually _did_ hear some rustling noises coming from the trees...

It all happened so suddenly, Changewings appeared from nowhere, spitting their burning acid on any nearby trees as thought to intimidate them. It worked, at least on Snotlout who dived behind a growling Hookfang, shaking like a skeleton.

"Who are you and _what do you want?"_ rasped a voice from the Changewing crowds. It sounded young, at least the same age as Hiccup was, and was a female's voice. Hiccup sensed that she was trying to hide her fear.

"We come in peace!" Hiccup pronounced.

"How can I be so sure?" She answered back straight away, only this time she revealed her face.

She seemed to have appeared out of nowhere; like a Changewing could have done. Her eyes were emerald green, her chesnut brown hair was neatly combed and was flowing behind her like a cascading waterfall would to a towering mountain. She wore a long red- almost pink - cloak that had a hood, only she took her hood off to reveal her face. She looked terrified and, just like her voice had revealed, she was trying to hide it.

"We'll let you _inspect_ our dragons." Hiccup said, he wanted to gain her trust.

The others looked at him as though he was _crazy!_

Let a random stranger bond with their dragons?

Although, Hiccup is usually right.

Eventually, they accepted Hiccup's deal and allowed the girl to see their dragons up close.

First, she went up to Meatlug.

"A Gronckle... Tough armour," she said, "but easily pleasured." She simply gave Meatlug a scratch under her chin and the Gronckle _fell asleep_, whilst she left Fishlegs stunned.

Next, she approached Hookfang who gave her a menacing look. "_You tamed _a _Monstorous Nightmare_?" the girl said, raising her eyebrows. Apparently, she wasn't able to believe Snotlout could've ever _tamed_ Hookfang. Snotlout was about to say something, but looked at Astrid's dirty look and he shook his head no. The girl managed to find Hookfang's soft spot and soon, he was rolling around in the grass like a dog.

One, by one, she saw each dragon. Finally she got to the...

_"Night Fury!"_

she said, awe-struck. Hiccup signalled at Toothless to be kind, so Toothless didn't act too hostile. "I-Is he nice to strangers?" she said, nervously.

"Yep! Completely harmless! Unless, of course, I tell him to!" Hiccup replied.

Then he saw something_ amazing. _She did the exact same trick that Valka did when she first met Toothless! Toothless of course purred happily when he saw his hidden fins once again, but it made Hiccup wonder, _could she be the one?_

"

So, what's _your_ name?" Hiccup asked after introducing himself, his friends and their dragons.

She smiled and also introduced her dragon.

**"My name's Zarina. And this here is Kamili, my Changewing dragon!"**


	6. You Can't be Sure

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't want to give away too much. Any suggestion, please let me know! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the characters within it. Any characters I've made myself is completely fictional and any relation to anyone, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. **

**The Lost Twin: You Can't be Sure**

"Follow me; I'll get you something to eat." Zarina said. Hiccup was hiding his excitement for finding her; she might not be the right Zarina. All he needed to do now was find out if she has the Night Fury birthmark on her forearm. "It's your sister, Hiccup!" whispered Astrid. "Yeah, but I can't be so sure! Remember what my mum said? _'There are a lot of Zarinas in Viking tribes today, so make sure she has the same Night Fury birthmark you have on your forearm.'_ Give it some time, Astrid. Let's gain her trust first." Hiccup explained. Astrid reluctantly agreed. She seemed more eager to find Zarina than Hiccup was!

Soon, they arrived at a beautiful waterfall. "One second," Zarina said, before pushing a stone. The stone seemed to have magically stopped the water falling and revealed a secret grotto. "Oohs" and "Aahs" were said after stepping inside; it was like a magical retreat for dragons and Vikings alike; almost _too magical._ Anyway, Hiccup and the rest of them accepted her hospitality. She even tended to the dragons' paralysed wings from the Skrill attack and started to mend Stormfly's broken wing. "You're lucky she's alive," Zarina said, concerned. "Some dragons who hurt their wings usually don't survive! But, she's a tough one." She said, stroking Stormfly under the chin.

"So, how long have you been here?" Snotlout said, trying to sound casual. Hiccup gritted his teeth and was held back by Astrid. It seemed as if Hiccup did _not_ like Snotlout hitting on his- maybe- sister. "I was on here as long as I can remember." She replied after some deep thoughts. "Soo, how did you learn how to speak, then?" Tuffnut asked, _obviously_ also trying to hit on Zarina. "Well, when I was little, I always used to have these books with me. I guess my parents left me them before they left me." She said after a long time. Hiccup's heart leapt. That meant that she _could _be his sister!

"Anyway, I have food, so you can eat. I guess you guys _do _eat chicken?" She asked. Everyone cheered with joy. It was either that or Astrid's Yaknog. Eurgh!


	7. Fishing Trips

_**Happy New Year guys! Please leave a review and don't forget to favourite! :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the characters within it. Any characters I have made myself is completely fictional and any relation to anyone, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. **_

**The Lost Twin: Fishing Trips**

It was two days since the Skrill attack. It was strange, a Skrill so near Changewing territory, but Hiccup couldn't be bothered to question it. He was really close to discovering whether or not Zarina _was_ his sister or not. Even though Zarina was extremely nice, Hiccup was sure she was hiding something. _She'll tell us soon,_ Hiccup thought,_whatever she's hiding. We need her to trust us._

"We're out of fish!" said Zarina. Hookfang just took the last of the salmon but Zarina didn't seem to mind at all. "Who wants to come with me to get more?" She asked. Unfortunately, this caused a fight.

"I'll-"

"No _not you-!"_

"She'll obviously want me t-"

_"__I'll go!"_ Hiccup said, irritated. Snotlout, Tuffnut and now _Fishlegs_ were all looking forward to go with her. Ruffnut looked a bit put out about all the attention she was _not_ receiving. "Great let's go!" Zarina said cheerfully, slightly pink after the fight over her.

"I'm sorry about Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut…" Hiccup said. "It doesn't matter… I'm glad I have some company anyway!" She replied, her right hand carrying the basket to carry fish and the other carrying a strange looking staff. It was kind of like Gothi's staff, only much more mysterious. It glowed a dark purple and the top was carved in a crescent-moon shape. "This?" she indicated nervously. "Oh- err, this helps me…" she hesitated then… "This helps me walk!" She then quickly changed the subject. "C'mon, let's go fishing!"

She passed him a fishing rod and some bait in a bag. Kamili and Toothless watched with interest. After a few minutes…

"I've got a bite!" Hiccup shouted excitedly.

"Reel it in!"

Hiccup was almost tugged into the lake.

"Hiccup!" Zarina gasped. She ran over to help him. They both tugged but then they ended up in the water! "Well, at least we caught it!" Hiccup laughed. He held the monster of the salmon, despite being soaking wet. Zarina laughed until her sides ache and got out of the water. "I bet I can catch more fish than you _without _getting wet!" Zarina announced, placing the salmon in the basket. "Oh yeah? It's on!" Hiccup never felt more determined in his life!

One fish after another, the two of them caught and caught fish like experts. "Is it just me, or is it getting really hot?" Asked Zarina, who was sweating. "It's just you, your wearing your cloak!" Hiccup told her. She looked down and smiled at him sheepishly. Her cloak, which had the power to make her invisible, was really thick and it had a hood and sleeves. _Perfect for a winter coat at Berk! _Hiccup thought. She took off her cloak and Hiccup saw she was wearing a blue shirt with a brown skirt. Hiccup also realised she wore a lot of charms. Not until she started to stroke Toothless he saw _it._

He ran up to her at once, trembling with excitement and curiosity. "Where did you get this birthmark?" He asked her at once. She stared at the Night Fury birthmark etched on her forearm and replied, now trembling too, "I-I had it since I was born…" She finished her sentence in a whisper when Hiccup revealed his identical birthmark to her.

Silence followed. Then… "That means…" Hiccup whispered. "We're twins!" Zarina whispered back. The two twins ran back to Zarina's secret retreat, still clutching each arm with the birthmark. Kamili and Toothless ran after them, quite disappointed because they didn't receive any fish. "You too are back quick!" Astrid said, smiling. Then, by the look of their faces, she frowned. "Is everything-" She broke off when the two of them lifted their birthmark arms up. "You're twins!" Fishlegs said, astonished.

"Yeah! Now we can get off of this island!" Snotlout said.

"There's only a few problems…" Hiccup said. "Shall I name them? One. Your dragons' wings are paralysed. Two. Toothless' tail is burnt so I can't fly, either. Three-" Hiccup was cut off by Zarina, who was shushing everyone. "Intruders!" She yelped, with a fearful look in her eye. "Who is it?" Hiccup asked.

_"__Dagur the Deranged." _She replied.


	8. Zarina's Secret

**A/N: I am so so so sorry I didn't update in a while, I was grounded *_* Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the in it. Any characters I have made myself is entirely fictional and any relation to anyone, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.**

**The Lost Twin: Zarina's Secret**

"What do we do?" Snotlout asked, ready for battle. "Nothing." she answered, looking around for something. "Dagur doesn't know about this hideout, and he's just looking for the Skrill." She explained, the she added, "besides, the other Changewings will deal with him."

"You know about the Skrill?" Fishlegs said, astounded.

"Yeah. It's been trying to steal the Changewings' food on this island and Dagur has been attacking ever since. But he usually always fails." Zarina smirked at Astrid as Snotlout tripped over a bucket of cold water. They both laughed. But the laugh didn't last for long. Zarina's smile faded as she stopped looking for something and Hiccup probably sensed her worried aura. "Is everything ok?" he asked. Zarina shook her head. "Have you seen my staff? I can't find it anywhere!" Zarina looked frantic to find it.

"But you can walk _perfectly!_"

"That's _not_ the reason I need it…"

"What's it for then?"

Zarina sighed and said, "Hiccup, I'm sorry. I lied to you. That staff is not because I need it to walk, I-I can do sorcery with it, I'm a Sorceress…" she mumbled the end bit for Hiccup's ears only. Hiccup looked at her, speechless.

"Why didn't y-"

"I_was scared!_"

"Why?"

"In the past, Vikings were known to kill anyone with magic. They used to think they can _command_ dragons to attack them!"

"A-and can you?"

"No, but I can _talk _to them. They're like us, really. They won't _actually _take orders if they don't want to." She smiled nervously at Hiccup and went up to Toothless.

"I can speak to dragons _without _my staff, but if Dagur gets mine, he can use it to speak to the Skrill!"

"But he won't be able to, because he isn't a Sorcerer!" Astrid said triumphantly. Everyone looked at her. "Even if he _isn't _one, he could still use it. When I was little, I always talked to Kamili and she stole_\- I mean borrowed- _that staff from a different Sorceress who made it especially for normal Vikings. That means that anyone can talk to dragons _if _they have that staff…" She broke off after the greedy look on the twins' faces. "Me…" said Tuffnut,

"Want!" Ruffnut finished for him.

"Well, you can't! The staff is Zarina's and we all have to go looking for it, before Dagur does!" Astrid snapped.

"Ummmm, why?" Snotlout asked, dumbfounded.

"_Because, _then Dagur will_terrorise _Berk, idiot_!" _Astrid snapped yet again.

"S-so, you- you're not going to _kill me?_" Zarina said, timidly.

"_No way!"_ Hiccup said, bemused. "You're my _twin sister, _duh!"

Hiccup reached for a hug from Zarina and Zarina gladly hugged him back.


	9. Special Abilities

**A/N: I actually updated! OMG :D Enjoy the chapter ****  
Disclaimer: I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of the characters in it**

**The Lost Twin: Special Abilities**

"If Dagur finds my staff, he'll be able to talk to the Skrill..."  
But you _can_ talk to dragons without your staff, right?"  
Zarina nodded at Hiccup. All of them had been discussing about what to do to prevent Dagur from reaching Zarina's staff.  
"We could _try_ to disguise ourselves as a Changewing and then grab the staff..." suggested Astrid.  
"Uh... _HELLO?_ I think Dagur can tell the difference between a dragon and people!" Snotlout shouted. He hated thinking.  
"_Buuuuuut..._ " said Zarina in a sing-song voice. She walked towards Toothless and placed a hand on his snout. The Night Fury looked inquisitively at Hiccup's twin, as did everyone else.  
"Zarina what are you.." But Hiccup's voice trailed off. A sudden light surrounded his sister and she shone extremely brightly. The dragons' flinched and the young adults shaded their eyes for a split second and then...  
"Awesome!"  
"Hiccup, your sister is _so cool_!"  
"_How is that even possible?"_  
"Wow, Zarina!"  
"Zarina can turn into.. a _Night Fury_?" Hiccup made his way towards the new Night Fury that was standing where his sister once stood. She was a beautiful dark electric blue and her eyes were emerald green- just like her human form.

"Not just a Night Fury!" came Zarina's voice, from the Night Fury.

"Snotlout squealed while the twins 'oohed' and 'aahed'.  
"You mean, you can turn into any other dragon!?" Astrid exclaimed."

Yeah, you could say that. As long as I've seen and bonded with that particular dragon, then I could. I can even breathe fire and give out dragon cries!"

To demonstrate, Zarina flew up, roared and shot a blue ball of fire towards a tree, setting it to flames. Kamili quickly jumped over and dumped the tree into the lake nearby.

"This is great!" Hiccup said as Zarina landed and transformed back to her usual self.

"I guess this is an advantage for us?" Snotlout said, relaxing once Zarina had turned to her usual self.  
"Oh yeah. Dagur will never get that staff with what I'm brewing up..." Hiccup said back to Snotlout determined.

"_Oh boy_, Astrid thought, _here he goes again._


	10. Hiccup's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of the characters in it**

**The Lost Twin: Hiccup's Plan**

Everyone gathered round the small fire Meatlug created and listened to Hiccup. Stormfly's broken wing was all healed and the rest of the dragons' paralysed ones were cured. Toothless' tail was mended thanks to Zarina; she lent Hiccup a tiny bit of some spare Changewing skin _("Changewings shed a lot of skin, you know!") _so everyone was prepared for Hiccup's _simple _plan...

"The plan is pretty simple- Kamili and Zarina can sneak out and take the staff whilst Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs take down the Beserkers. Me and the twins will deal with the Skrill- just like last time!"

Hiccup recalled the heart-pounding moment when he and the twins had to work together to take down the Skrill. In the end, the_ Outcasts_ suddenly had the Skrill and it was _mayhem_!

"That seems like a perfect plan, Hiccup!" Zarina beamed. She got up and transformed into a Changewing~ her skin as a Changewing was a bit darker than normal Changewings so Hiccup would be able to tell which one is his sister.

"When do we start!?"

"LET'S DO THIS!"

"Meatlug's all energised!"

"All right!"

"Are you ready, Zarina?"

The two Changewings nodded and took off into the sky.

"Dagur won't have a _chance!"_ Astrid said determinedly before taking off as well on Stormfly, shortly followed by Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Ready Ruff, Tuff?"

The two twins nodded.

_**"Let's go and redirect that Skrill!"**_


	11. Plan A

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or the characters in it.**

**The Lost Twin: Plan A**

Hiccup's Plan

"Okay, twins- let's move!" Hiccup and the twins flew towards the raging Skrill quickly and quietly as possible to not startle it into attacking them.

"You guys go to the end of that trail of clouds and unload all the gas that Barf can produce then-"

_"Yeaaah, yeaaah_, Hiccup. We _knooow! _We've already done this! As soon as you come out of the trail of clouds, we let Belch light it up!" Tuffnut drawled as Ruff cackled.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Come on bud!"

Astrid's Plan

"Fishlegs, you make sure you can't be seen by the Berserkers on that boat. Let Meatlug shoot her lava on the deck so that they slowly sink." Fishlegs wore a determined look and nodded.

"Snotlout, you and Hookfang take out the men that's already on the island- but watch out for their nets, both of you. Dagur probably has dragon-proof ones."

"Got it!" Snotlout said in his usual arrogant manner.

"Come on, Meatlug!"

"Me and Stormfly will lead them away from where Zarina is, to buy her more time."

Stormfly growled then shot forwards towards Dagur. She then dived near him and used spine shot on him- narrowingly missing Dagur, but hitting most of his nearby men.

"AAARGH! AFTER THE GIRL AND HER DRAGON!" Dagur screamed.

"Good job girl! We di-" Astrid's voice trailed off in shock as she saw exactly who Dagur was going after.

_"ZARINA!"_

Zarina's Plan

Zarina had left long before the other dragon riders, but Dagur still managed to find her! _'This is all my fault. Why was I so careless? I should've remained in dragon form.' _Zarina, as soon as she spotted her staff, immediately returned to her human form before checking if the coast was clear. Now, Dagur could capture Kamili, take her staff _and_ take her as well- since he now knows about her _magical secret_...

"Put her in a cage, the dragon too." came a voice... Not Dagur's voice at all..?

"ZARINA!" shouted Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Capture them too."

In a blink of an eye, the three airborne dragon riders all fell to the ground because of dragon proof nets and dragon root arrows.

"No, it couldn't be..." Fishlegs muttered from his cage.

"Oh, but it is, my fish legged friend!"

Horrifically, 'Dagur' pulled his helmet off, then his face, then his armour until he was Dagur no more,

_**but Viggo Grimbone!**_


End file.
